Hetalia 10 song Drabble
by Plumlover4ever
Summary: 10 song Drabble with Hetalia. Main couple GERMANYxITALY but with a couple other couples as well.


!0 song drabble. I own nothing and hope you all like.

* * *

><p>Carnival of Rust- Poets of the Fall<p>

"Germany…." Italy breathed the country's name as he saw America point the gun at his head. He new he wouldn't survive, not when it came to America and how greedy he was.

Italy was currently in the way to America's take over of his country and would not give up. The night before he had taken Germany's gun from his night stand. Now he stood holding the gun at his old friend.

"Why is it his name you always say when you are in danger? He's not here."

"He's my savor and the man I love of course I'm going to say his name when I need help. Without him I would be dead by now."

Well you're going to die now Italy, he's not here to save you this time."

"I know. I only have one thing to ask you. Tell Germany I'm sorry for leaving the world but I had to, to protect my country"

"Fine. Good bye Italy." His finger pulled the trigger and the Italian fell to the gorund.

Battlefield.- Jordan sparks

"No don't tell me anything. I don't believe a word out of your mouth. I'm sorry but I won't allow you to hurt me!" Italy cried at the blond German in front of him. "I have never gone behind your back and I walk in and you're sleeping with my brother for god's sake!"

"Italy stop. I didn't mean too…" the German tried to retort but Italy cut him off.

"No I'm sorry if I hurt you but loving you feels more like a battlefield than it should. But up your emotional guard again and hope you can survive. I'm breaking our relationship off and our alliance."

"But Italy, it was Prussia. He got me drunk I had no clue it was your brother. I thought it was you!"

"Not only that I know you lied to me about plenty of other stuff. I hate this feeling. I'm leaving now Germany. Goodbye."

Shut up and kiss me- Orianthi

"I can't take this!" Germany yelled. No matter how many times he looked at his alliance with Italy he found so many flaws it was stupid. He loved him, he knew that but he hated how he could always get what he wanted just by crying a little.

"Germany!" Italy yelled jumping on top of the desk to get the blonds attention.

"Out italy. I can't take it anymore. Out."

"Oh would you stop that. You know you would miss me if you kicked me out so would you please just listen?" Italy said throwing his legs over the desk.

"What?"

"Kiss me?" Italy said as he slid from the desk.

Paparazzi- Lady Gaga

The blond was not aware that the short Italian that was always fallowing him had a secret agenda.

Italy was constantly taking candid photos of Germany and hiding them in his room to put in his scrapbook. He thought the world of the German and loved him. He'd stop at nothing to make Germany love him. Germany was the #1 idol for the small nation and just couldn't stand the fact that he was hated. No matter where he went he would think of Germany and would get him to love him, even if it meant only taking pictures of Germany all his life he would, just so he could be with him.

One day the Italian just decided to come out and tell the German.

"Doitsu. I've secretly been taking pictures of you. And I'm in love with you."

"WHAT!".

Grenade- Bruno Mars

He couldn't believe Alfred could do that to him. He had given him a home, fed him, taught him how to be a good man. But now he was at war with him.

"You don't get it do you brother? I'd do anything for you! Why do you not want to see me? I'd die for you if you wanted!"

"I just want freedom" Alfred yelled at Arthur who was crouch on the ground.

"Then take it. Beet me up, kill me. I don't care but just don't lie to me anymore. Tell me you hate me and don't want me near you. If that's the case I wont help you ever again. I'll let others at you if you want just do the same for me."

"I won't let others hurt you. I love you big Brother." Alfred said lowering his gun.

"No you don't. You love the idea of freedom more. Go ahead and take it. You know what I'll stand in the way of everyone that hurts you. I love you to much to let you die. I'll go. Goodbye Alfred.

For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic- Paramore

He knew he would never give his heart to anyone else. Holy Rome had broken it when he left. He never turned up again. He said he would never leave then just up and ran. He put his faith in him and he threw it away. He knew Germany wouldn't do that to him but for some reason he couldn't love him like he was being loved at the moment.

Holy Rome had started acting weird shortly before he left, acting shy towards him. He wished he would come back and tell him what happened, why he left but knew that was useless.

"Italy? What's wrong?" The German asked when he saw the tears falling from Italy's eyes.

"Nothing. Just remembering how Holy Rome left."

"I'm sorry I wanted to stay but I couldn't"

"You're not Holy Rome. Are you Germany?"

"Yes I'm so sorry. Forgive me please."

Just the way you are- Bruno Mars

He loved him, just the way he was. His eyes were a bright shining amber, his hair matching. He was funny and happy all the time. He hated how, when he got in a bad mood, talked down on himself and wished he were different, more powerful. No amount of Germany telling him he was perfect would get him to admit it. When he got in that mood Germany always tried to get him to laugh, he missed the laugh whenever it didn't sound throughout the room, even if he was working.

He wouldn't change the small country for any amount of money and loved watching him smile. He had admitted to himself he loved Italy but couldn't tell him how he felt for the life of him. Hopefully the next time he saw that flawless face he could say it. He wanted to see his eyes light up and his smile split his face in two.

I kissed a girl- Katy Perry

Alfred knew he shouldn't have kissed him. It was gross on so many levels. All the other countries would look down on him kissing his brother on but he couldn't help liking it. He didn't know what kissing a male was like so he kissed him. At first it was meant to just be a peck but since he was very strong he didn't even relies he had pushed Arthur against the side of the table in the room. Before he could even comprehend what was going on Arthur had thrown his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him closer. He had never realized just how wonderful British tea could taste on Arthur's lips. He sure hoped Russia wouldn't kill him.

ET- Katy Perry

He was hypnotized. His hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He knew Germany was different, from a different country than him but he jus wanted to be held in the country's strong arms.

"Doitsu, will you do me a favor?" Italy asked walking up behind him.

Turning around Germany raised his eyebrow. What could Italy want now? "Yes"

"If it won't gross you out or make you hate me would you give me a kiss? Not the way I taught you to greet me either."

"Close your eyes Italy." Germany had no clue why he was doing this but he wanted to. To him Italy was an extraterrestrial. Bending down he gently pushed his lips to Italy's.

According to you- Orianthi

"You're so stupid America!" England yelled in his brother's face. "I can't trust you to do one thing can I! Get out and leave me alone!"

Making his way home America couldn't help but think that England was right and he was useless. Stepping into his house he saw that Japan had cooked dinner before he got home.

"Oh hello. I made dinner if you want some." Japan said when he notice America stopped in the doorway.

"Yes please. Can I ask you something Japan?" America asked sitting at his table, serving himself to the colorful food onto his plate.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm useless?"

"No, the exact opposite. You're also funny and very very cute!"

"Thanks Japan" America knew this is why he loved the short man.

* * *

><p>Pick a fandom<p>

Put your ipod/mp3 on random/shuffle

type/write the idea that pops into your head

you only have the length of time that the song lasts to write.

have fun


End file.
